My Darling Lover
by Royaled
Summary: Elricest, Vampires, Demons, Magic, Anal, incest. Two boys who had met once in the past find theselfs running into eachother again. They were lovers from the start but this love could turn into the most horrible hate...or the worst sin...
1. Reunion

**Note:** Wooooo this should be a long story its going to be turned into a doujin as well so look out for it!

* * *

The summer was nice, it supplied warmth and comfort the world that its light shed upon. It was beginning to descend into the season called Fall, the trees, the leaves dieing. The ground, make up of multicolored leaves. The sent of rushing water flowed though the woods. In the center of the reining trees stood a great castle, medieval to its look, the bricks charcoaled and deep. The towers had a fancy cathedral look to them. Tall towers, many windows.

Golden blonde hair rippled in the wind, sticks broke as shoes walked over them. Small little hills of leaves and sticks were everywhere. In Red, orange and yellow. The leaves looked line natures flames, catching this forest up in a flame for a few months a year, then spring would some and it was all be new again. The body of a tree was lying there, it looked old, it had crashed down very long ago, looking half eaten by nature.

The raging rivers were unusually silent and calm. The river hungered for rain NEEDing to move faster, moving onward to its odyssey to the ocean.

The golden haired boy moved to set by the slightly lingering water, softly pulling to its location. The boys feet crossed and he lowered himself to the ground. His eyes shut slowly and softly ad his hands worked on sliding his white gloves off and placing them in his lap. Those eyes opened, like he had just been dreaming of someone and he noticed and he was not alone.

The other sat backcrossed the small river, golden eyes watched the boy who longingly seemed familiar to himself. The boy who sat a crossed the river had long beautiful golden brown caramel hair. Jewels were implanted in his hair and royal robes coated over his thin figure.

The other boy smiled at the water as he place his hand on the water and it starts to turn to ice to where he was. He soon looks at himself as he looks at himself a little. ' I wonder.. am I.. really..?' He soon lifts his head as he see the other. "who? " He walks closer as he looks at him from a distance.

Edward was the golden- eyed golden-haired boy's name. His eyes darted away pretending that he hadn't noticed the boy on the opposite of the calmed river. This arose a small giggle from the mysterious boy….

Silently…

This mysterious boy, whose name was Alphonse, he was the prince of the water tribe, Their family held a dark secret that made them weaken in the presence of a human.

Edward's golden eyes looked to the bridge. It was old like the cathedral castle, made of old cements that would last forever, the bricked black cement was perfectly matched to the look that the castle held.

The prince looked over to Edward, his smile kind and loving, he knew the blonde but didn't say anything about it…

It was two years since then…

Or even more…

That sweet Childs face never left him….

The prince was not aloud to cross the medieval bridge. His father would punish him…

Edward's golden eyes looked to Alphonse, smiling warmly as he let his fingers draped into the calmed water. His eyes fallowed his hands…looking into the clear liquid….

"You live in the town there?"

The innocent voice filtered through Edward, making him jump almost falling into the water himself. Chuckling at his clumsiness, he took his hand from the water and looked over to Alphonse.

"No….I m a drifter, I live in the town every once and a while…they always have a home for me" Edward's eyes metastasized over to the jeweled haired boy. He shook his hand, getting the water off, his hands pushed himself up from the ground. Those hands came back, brushing himself off as he looked to the boy on the other side on the river

"Why….Am I not aloud to be here?" Edward asked as he pulled his browned jacket up fixing it, his slightly lighter colored vest covered a white long sleeved shirt. His pants were brown and his shoes black. He blinked the golden eyes that matched his hair.

Al shakes his head his hair flowing. "No I was just asking. Am the young prince of this nation. " He smiles as he moves his golden hair out his face. His golden eyes shine with the light of the sun. "I should go now.. my mother and father are throwing me a party… You can come it's open to the public. "

Edward smiled lightly and then chuckled under his breath " alright I'll go" His warm smile brightened a bit" where is it?" He smiled and pulled on his brown jacket over his shoulders. He Blinked " do I have to bring anything?" He asked and blinked. He wasn't very good and buying anything, and he didn't have money ether…

He smiles as he shakes his head. "It will be late tonight. At the palace. Over there. " He points to the big castle. He soon turns and walks off. He looks back as he the new traveler.

Edward rubbed his head and then turned the other way and found a tree to set against till it got late, he wasn't exactly the busy traveler. He believed he was just waiting his life away. He blinked and a memory hit him, he knew that face...but where...Before Edward could say anything to the boy he was gone...

* * *

Al goes to his room as he get ready. He pulls his hair up. He ties it back as he get royal crown on his forehead. He gets changed as he looks at the night sky. " I wonder if I can use .. " he soon shakes his head as he looks to the door. "Oh mother. " He smiles. Queen Rose smiles at her son as she walks in " Are you scared..? The Royal chain and even our village people will be here for you.. my son. " She allowed her long black hair to drape over her shoulders. "Your turning 16 but you still look so young... "

Edward watched the sky and sighed lightly, He stood up and fixed his jacket a little " alright.. time to go" He chuckled softly to himself as he passed over the bridge, moving over the grass that started at the castle side of the river. It was like a new world… He then walked up to the castle and waited almost in the shadows for the party to welcome its guests.

The doors open as all the guest were allowed in. The King and Queen was standing in the door away "Welcome " They smile as they let them out. Alphonse looks around as he soon was watching the night sky. He soon looks back to his guest as he smiles "Welcome to my birthday party. " He giggles softly and looked around for Edward. The older Blonde smiles as he walks past the king and queen " thank you " He bowed lightly and then found Alphonse and smiled, lightly blushing. He looked around, the only one he knew where was Al..

Al smiles at him as he looks around "Am glad you could make it.. It wouldn't have been fun without you. " He smiles as he waves to some other Nobles. He always had a feeling he didn't belong there, but just thought that how all noble young men feel. He looks toward Ed as he hand him a glass of fine wine. That was suitable for the party. "Here you go . "

Edward smiles as he sipped at the wine " thank you" He said again chuckling to himself. He never drank much. Only on occasion when he was with someone. Edward sipped down more. A while later he hadn't even realized that he had put down his glass for another...Another...He chuckled to himself softly, his face was flushed.

Al blinks as he looks over. "Hmmm " He soon smiles as he pulls Ed out to the garden with him. Edward takes a new glass as he was pulled away, he sipped it down with a grin. The garden was lit up with colored fountains, the shaped bushes had lights that looked like they grew within them. Twinkling and shimmering with Radiance. The walk way shimmered with lines and patterns. The garden was so beautiful….Alphonse had a feeling he was over his limit. "Here sit down. " He pushes Ed down gentle so not to slip the drink.

Edward's breath scented of the expensive wine and he sat down and looked at Al, his cheeks were flushed, and blushing at the same time.

Al smiles as he moves some of his hair out the way. "There. " He soon looks up at the night sky as he looks toward the palace. "Well now they won't miss me long " He soon looks back towards Ed as he takes the glass from him "May I? " He asked as he finger brushes against Ed lightly

Edward grins lightly and looks to Al " yeah hah.." He said a bit slurred " do whatever you like" His own needs slowly slipping from his mind, out of his mouth in words.

Al takes the glass as he puts it on the table that was near them. He soon moves his hand to Ed's forward as he check his temperature. "Hmm " well your just a little bit out of it.. but you should be okay. " He smiles as he goes to get up and fixes his royal robes. He lands in Ed lap as he looks at him. He was in a mad red blush.. "um.. s-s..sorry.. " he had placed his hands on Ed's chest.

Edward leaned down to Al and smiled softly " its fine " He chuckled softly and put his hands on Al's cheeks, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Al's hungrily.

Al blinks as he blushes more.. He didn't know what to do.. He was hungry too for Ed but.. not.. like this.. He soon press his lips with Ed to deepen to the kiss as he moves his arms up and around Ed's neck. Oh what the hell he thought.. One kiss won't hurt right.? He pulls back a little as he looks at Ed..

Edward brought Al back for another kiss, he slid his tongue through Al's lips and his left hand moved over Al's chest slowly and softly. He parted the kiss and looked down at Al he licked his lips.

Alphonse moves in as he feels his lips being licked. He opens his mouth a little more as he pulls Ed closers to him. He was thirsted for this. He was enjoying it, he could feel his body getting hotter and hotter. He runs his fingers through Ed's hair as he deepen the kiss and play with the invading tongue with his own.

Edward felt a wave of dizziness take over him for a moment, he leaned over Al lightly and rubbed his tongue against Al's tongue. He wrapped one of his arms around Al's back and the other to support him as he leaned over the younger one. He let-out soft noises as he deepened the kiss.

Al moans out softly in the kiss as he soon pulls away. He could hear some of the nobles enter the Garden. He was scared that they would find them.. And to what they were doing. 'mother must haven't sent them .' he thinks as they were gone for awhile and it was his party. But.. he was having fun with Ed. In more ways then one. He looks at Ed as he heart was racing. He didn't want to stop, not yet and not now.

Edward broke the kiss and then stood up with Al as soon as the nobles caught sight of them " okay ha-ha " he winked at Al, a wink only Al could see " sorry for bumping into you like that," he chuckled lightly and tried to act as sober as possible. He turned around and then smiled at the nobles " good evening "

Al blinks as he soon smiles. He sits up as he shakes his head. He soon waves to the others as he smiles. Acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Young prince it time to open your gifts. Your mother sent us to tell you that.. " One of the Nobles said as he looks at Ed. He wasn't fond of commoners but he knew how much Al was. In fact he was in love with Al but never let him his feeling show.

Alphonse smiles as he nods "Yes thank you. " He smiles a kind smile to them and gets up. He dust himself off as he looks at Ed " Shall we return now.. ?" He smiles as he starts to walk on in.

Edward took his glass of wine and then smiled as he fallowed Alphonse " sure " He sipped at his wine again and looked to the nobles as he walked passed them. He sipped again and then put down his empty glass as he continued fallowing the prince.

He walks in as he goes to his mother and father. He was seated to open all his gifts. Edward stopped at there the guests were supposed to be seated and smiled as he watched. The evening went on and the party was coming to an end. For those who had One to many were given room to stay in for the night. Till they were feeling better. A maid was assigned to each drunk guest.

* * *

Al goes to his room as he take off his royal clothing and dress in something more, comfortable. He sits at his window as he watches the night sky. He was thinking of Ed and if he was doing alright..

Edward lied on his bed thinking about earlier, his body told him to go look for Al but his mind told him that he'd end up getting in trouble or getting lost

Al wander the halls as he looks for the room the Ed was given. He soon peeks in as he see him. He smiles as he walks in without Ed knowing. He makes his way over to the bed and leans down a little. "Hey how are you feeling "

Edward opened his eyes and looked up at Al, he grinned softly " perfect now " He grinned and then scooted over for Alphonse to join him.

Al smiles as he sits on the bed with Ed. He reaches for Ed forehead to feel his temperature He soon smile when he feels it just right. Edward lifted his head a little and licked at Al's fingers and smiled softly. " come' ere..." he wrapped his arms around Al' neck and pressed his lips softly against Al's lips. " mmm..."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon

Please review!


	2. Lust

Al moved in as he hovered over Ed. He pressed his lips in more to make the kiss even more deeper. He let out a soft moan with the kiss. He lightly shivered from the touch of Ed's lips. Edward's arms wrapped around the back of Al's neck, he parted his lips as his eyes closed, he pulled Al down against him as he moved his hips upward against Al's hips to create a small friction.

Al moaned out as he moved his legs over Ed hips to where he could straddle him better. He pulled up as he took in small little breaths of air.

"Ed... "

Al moaned out as he moved his hips a little to rub against Ed's manhood. Edward gasped softly and felt his body react to the small single touch. He moved his hips back up to Al in return and grinned softly.

" Aru.."

Al was in deep blush as he smiled to Ed. He just meet him and here he was, doing this. He didn't care. Oh he didn't care if he was noble or some lowlife. He had fallen in love. He leaned down and sealed his lips with Ed's as he moved his hips again.

Edward deepens the kiss by parting his lips, he let his tongue line Al's lips before sliding in again, his hips moved rhythmic with Al's moving slowly, getting faster within minutes.

Al moaned out in the kiss as he arched his back a little. He soon pulled Ed to him as he rolled over where Ed was on top. He played with Ed's tongue as he wraps his arms around Ed's neck.

Edward grins a little in the kiss and then grinded his hips down against Al's when he deepened the kiss, his face was reddened by the wine and by his slight embarrassment.

Al broke the kiss and blushed slightly as he looks at Ed, he smiled at him as he touched his face. "Your blushing.. " he smiled, he was too. Who was he to talk bout blushing.. This was his first time. And with a male at that too. He smiled more as he lets his fingers trace Ed face. He felt like he knew him.

Edward grinned softly and then moved his hands up Al's shirt and dipped his head down to lick as his chest softly. He purred a little and his hand rubbed at Al's pants. Al blushed as he tries to think. Where has he felt this touch. It was so long ago. He lightly moans as he arches his back.

Edward pulled the shirt off of the boy and slid his tongue over Al's nipples as his hands worked at Al's pants. Al lightly blushed as he moans out. He fights Ed's shirt and jacket as he wanted the off. He arches his back as he moans out. He lightly pant for air as he licks his own lips. "soo.. soo.. good. "

Edward took his lips away from Al's body and leaned up, he slid his jacket off of himself, letting it graciously fall to the ground. He unbuttoned his vest, and then his white long sleeved shirt did as well. Edward leaned back striping his feet of those socks, He unbuttoned his pants as well, but didn't take those off.

Al's eyes watched him, he blushed even more, Edward looked so peaceful when he unclothed himself…

Edward looked over noticing that Alphonse has his eyes locked on his body. The golden blonde grinned softly and begin to undress Al as well, his hands moved slowly up Al's chest, his thumbs hooking on his shirt, pulling up the royal clothing. He lifted the caramel haired boy and slip the shirt off, let it slide though his fingertips like silk.

His hands moved toward again, his breath panted softly, those hands slid down Al's night pants. He pulled those off slowly, teasing the younger one as his hands trailed over the bulge that was highly noticeable. Edward moved between Al's legs and leaned down to Al a bit making his legs rise off the bed a little. Edward kissed Al's neck roughly as if it was the prince's mouth.

Edwards hips moved forward against Al's once more, exciting a moan from the boy below.

Edward nibbled at Al's ear, his hips continued to move roughly now against Al's… GOD….that felt good….there…and THERE!…Al moaned out deeply.

Their hips stopped when two mouths met they kissed, deeply, hungrily. Eyes slid shut… Tongues moved lovingly courting each other with pleasure. Edward's hands moved over Al's chest which made the boy moan into his mouth.

Edward broke the kiss, the saliva line broke a crossed Al's chest. Edward slid the boxers from Al's body, he grinned lightly then looked up at Al, he all of a sudden got horribly shy…

"Can..I?…"

Alphonse opened his eyes and looked up at Edward...a soft nod and the deepened blush signed for a yes.

Edward's right hand moved up to his mouth, he slide his digits though his lips getting them all wet and drool covered. He lifted one of Al's legs and slid his first finger in. Golden eyes met the widened chestnut ones. Al's head rolled back, panting softly.

Edward blinked and continued to watch Al as he moved a second finger into Al's entrance. He watched the boy's body push against him, lusting for that pleasure.

Edward's fingers moved, they stretched Al more and more, his lips moved and kissed Al's inner thighs as his third finger was inserted. He listened to the moaned that the third one set off in the boy.

Those fingers pulled out. Alphonse lie there panting heavily already….

Edward leaned down, the tip of his tongue brushed up Al's chest as he moved between younger ones legs, he lifted them around his waist. He moved back up, his fingers moving back to his lips and getting them wet once more and moved them down, his thumbs pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing himself as he tried to lubricate himself as much as he could.

Golden eyes met Caramel…

Edward took Al's hips into his hands and slowly…

Eased in….

Al bit his lip and moved his head back a little, pain was the first…He never felt it before…Al gasped softly and closed his eyes…

Edward watched Al and pushed in a little more then stoped…. Ed parted his lips and spoke..

"I'm sorry if it hurts…. Tell me if you want to stop…"

"N-No…its fine…"

Alphonse gasped softly as he began to get used to it…

"Nnn…G-Go!"

Edward grinned softly feeling his dominance kicking back in, he thrust in a little further extracting a moan from the one below. Edward closed his eyes and held back the urdge to just pound his life into his newest love…

Alphonse arched his back a little and closed his eyes tightly and panted lightly…He wanted more… he could feel the pleasure kick in…

And it was wonderful…

Alphonse moved his hips against Edward, he wanted it.. So bad that it would drive him crazy if Edward just kept going slowly..

Edward looked down as Al and watched him when he used one thrust to go all the way inside of him, Edward gasped and let out a soft breath. Alphonse arched almost completely off of the bed moaning softly.

"Ah..nn!…Edward!"

Edward grinned and then begin to thrust faster…deeper… digging further into Alphonse's core making him moan to his fullest.

Edward closed his eyes, panting softly, he could feel it on Al's hips it was starting to get hotter… he wanted more…and he knew Al wanted more too..

Edward pulled half way out and pushed back in, doing it again and AGAIN

Edward leaned down and kissed At Al's neck, nibbling it softly sucking on it to leave marks.. Alphonse was HIS and he didn't care if anyone knew now.

Alphonse moaned again, he moaned close to Edward ear… God Edward loved that.. It made him speed up and suck at Al's neck harder, Edward lips moved to The younger ones chest and sucked softly there to. Edward let go of Al's hips and leaned on his elbows still Sucking at his chest.

The blonde's hand moved down a little, his hand griped Al's member and his hand moved fast… ans faster as the thrust got harder and Alphonse's moans became more ….and MORE!

"E-Edward!…" Alphonse's chest Arched up and his head jerked to the side, moaning more and gasping softly. His lips were parted as he moaned, his eyes closed and his head thrown back…. Edward watched Alphonse again now….he was absolutely beautiful…

Edward moved his hand faster along with his hips, he softly moaned into Al's chest as he felt Alphonse body spazzum lightly..

"E-Edward…im going….to…" Alphonse moaned " I can't…."

Edward's hand moved faster and he got his deepest… thrusting hard into that spot the sent stars to Alphonse's eyes.

Alphonse gasped and moaned loudly his body couldn't hold it anymore. Alphonse moaned out, arched and came hard into Edward's hand, it was all over his chest and he tensed up on Edward making the blonde moan softly.

Edward gasped when he felt Alphonse tighten.. He trusted one last time deeply and moaned out.

"Ahh…A-Aru……Allll….!!"

Edward finally came as well and collapsed over Alphonse panting hard, his eyes closed and he pulled out, and lied next to Alphonse. His breath drew in and out quickly, he was exhausted…and he was sure that Alphonse was as well.

Edward pulled Alphonse into his arms and smiled contently…He closed his eyes and Nuzzled into Alphonse.

"you okay…Aru…?"

"H-Hai….That was wonderful…"

"Im glad…"

Alphonse nuzzled into Edward's chest then his eyes opened….He sensed someone… who wasn't aloud in this castle .

Edward questioned when Alphonse get up and headed to the bedroom door.

"A-Al..? "

Alphonse looked back and smiled warmly "don't worry I'll be back" a small spell whispered though his velvet lips and he was draped in his princes robes again. Edward admired Al's abilities.

"I feel like there is an unwelcome spirit in my castle…I'll be back shortly…my love"

Edward's cheeks were in a blush as he let out a breath when Alphonse left. He felt like half of his heart just walked out of the door. His eyes closed awaiting Alphonse.

Steps walked though the door, they were light with a slight bounce…just like Al's…

The figure leaned over Edward a little. The blonde smiled and didn't bother to open his eyes…

"Round two?…my love…?" Edward purred in his voice the way Al liked…

"I think not…"


End file.
